Jack O'Connor
Name: O'Connor, Jack Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: 10th Extra Curricular Activity: Baseball team, right field School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: 5'3 and posessing a built frame, Jack's blue eyes peer out from wire-rimmed glasses while spiked black (but dyed white) hair covers his head. Muscular but light at the same time, his skin is a very pale shade of white, despite spending as much time in the sun as he does. Biography: Infamous for his hacking of the school computers and changing everyone's grades to straight A's in the first semester, Jack "Hack" O'Connor was good with computers from an early age. Learning programming from his older brother at 11, it eventually became only a matter of being able to access the internet for him to hack into something, though more advanced computer systems could give him some trouble. He joined the baseball team, like others, out of boredom, though he has demonstrated his usefullness on the field many times. He was nearly always seen with his computer during school, hiding it in his bag when he was in classes or in a similar circumstance. He might be able to be convinced to use his skill to help escape SOTF, though he never did trust the majority of his classmates... Other: his skill at computers is the basis of his nickname, "Hack". Number: Boy #80 The above biography is as written by Slayer. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Riot Shield Conclusion: Admittedly, if there's one kid who could give us trouble, it's this kid right here. Thankfully, he doesn't have a laptop, but if he were to find one, it could be trouble for the system. Then again, the odds of that happening are astronomical, and in the end he'll just be another dead member of the baseball team. Game Evaluations Kills: Angelina Kaige Killed by: Adam Dodd Collected Weapons: Riot Shield (designated weapon, discarded), Enfield No. 2 Mk 1 (from Gillaume "Gilbert" Archambault), switchblade (from Sidney Crosby). Allies: Sidney Crosby, Hannah Juett, Jill Gatling, Martyn Ferdinand, Michael Suarez. Enemies: Adam Dodd , Lucinda Garnett, Angelina Kaige Mid-Game Evaluation: It's unknown where or when exactly Jack woke up, only that it was in a part of the island without cameras and most likely early in the game. Going through his pack, he found his somewhat useful "weapon", a riot shield. Worthless on offense, but pretty good defensively against melee weapons. What was more important, however, was what he didn't find. His ever present laptop that he had made a point of bringing on the plane had been stolen by the terrorists. This would prove to be the subject of many internal rants. Jack spent the majority of the game post waking up essentially hiding and staying still, only moving to avoid other contestants and leave Danger Zones. The exception to this would be in late Day 6/early Day 7, where upon entering the Open Field he encountered Jill Gatling and Martyn Ferdinand. After convincing them he wasn't a threat, he asked them if either had a computer. This was given an untruthful response from Martyn, who ironically had a similar plan to Jack. Though dissapointed at this, Jack stayed with the two, believing there would be strength in numbers. After some discussion, Jill and Martyn headed to the Waterfall, Jack following after them. Post-Game Evaluation: B50 tried to do all that he could to bring down the program, but in the end, he couldn't cheat death. He even tried to cheat in his final showdown, and failed miserably. Still, you have to admire his tenacity, as he WAS the runner-up, and did manage to bring down the program's systems - though it was too little, too late. Memorable Quotes: "Don't beg. I hate when people beg."-To Hannah Juett when she asked him not to shoot her. "Get up or I'll fucking shoot you. You pick anything up, I fucking shoot you, you blink at me the wrong way...well, you get the idea, just get out!"-To Sidney Crosby when finding out he killed Chance Burton. "You should know that it'd be a relieving sight to see you on the ground with your chest riddled in bullets. I can't let you kill me knowing that you killed my teammate Jason Andrews. And I'll be damned if I let you off this island alive knowing of all the people you've killed in cold blood. You're ten...no, twelve times a murderer, Adam, and you know it. You don't deserve to go home. Maybe Amanda. Maybe the one you wanted to avenge. But not you. Though by this point, I'm not really that different from you anymore, I'm a killer too. I shot that...bitch, that terrorist, Angelina Kaige. She raped you, right? Even if you're happy to know she's dead now, it's hardly something for me to be proud of. She killed my allies....Martyn Ferdinand, Jill Gatling...our plan to escape was going so well until that bitch turned up! She killed two of my teammates, and thanks to her, I'm the only one left. I thought that I was doing the right thing, killing her out of revenge...but now....It's just a crime that I can't shake off. I've despised murderers all my life, and now I've become one. Nothing can change, or pay for what I did. I am what I despise the most now. Tell me, how do you do it? How do you manage to keep from kicking yourself over the fact that more than ten people died by your hand? How do you manage to override any remorse you feel over the crimes you've committed? Or do you simply don't feel guilt anymore? Cody Jenson wronged your friends, and for that you sought revenge. Did it ever occur to you that others may come hunting you down, seeking revenge for the friends you killed? I'd like to at least know why you did it. Tell me, Adam. How does one choose the path of a serial killer? You've been playing that role longer than I have, you chose that path and you stuck to it. So....why?" "-To Adam Dodd in Endgame. More to come... Other/Trivia *Was originally named "John Connor", after the main character in the Terminator movies. *His skull served as Danya's personal paperweight until it was assigned to Anna Grout in v3, Danya's own way of paying tribute to him. As Anna died, it's unknown if the skull was recovered or went back to duty as Danya's paperweight before his death one year later. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jack, in chronological order. *Today's The Day, I Pray That We Make It Through *the beginning and end for B892 *Onslaught Redux *Gonna Stand our Ground... *SOTF v1: ENDGAME Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jack O'Connor. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *To be honest, he's proving to be the hardest of my characters to characterize and develop, though damned if I'm not trying. :)-''Slayer'' Category:V1 Students